The Conquest
by NahoBell
Summary: Tras el inevitable rompimiento entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, el primero traza un elaborado plan para recuperarla...todo con ayuda de sus amigos. Sin embargo, lo que menos se espera es que, sus ahora aliados, pronto se conviertan en sus rivales.
1. Breakup

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.

**N/A**

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic que he decidido empezar a pesar de tener más historias sin terminar. Este nació de un momento de inspiración después de una larga siesta, es más ligero que los que demás que estoy trabajando, así que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

―¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡No eres más que un imbécil egocéntrico!

Los estudiantes que transitaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a una Hermione completamente furiosa que caminaba pisando con fuerza, sin importarle el llegar a golpear a algún chico desafortunado con su mochila.

―¡Ah, claro! ¡Yo siempre soy el malo! ¿Y tú? ¡Santa Granger, por supuesto!

De nuevo, se arrinconaron contra las paredes para dejar pasar ahora a Malfoy, que del mismo modo enfadado, atravesó todo el corredor hasta darle alcance a Hermione, quien se adentró en uno de los salones vacíos esperando no escuchar más los reclamos del rubio.

―¡Lárgate de aquí! ¿Qué no entiendes que no te quiero ver? ―exclamó Hermione, intentando cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, Draco logró detenerla, y empujándola con fuerza, se coló dentro del aula.

―Y dices que soy yo quien siempre actúa de forma infantil. Cada vez que discutimos, o te vas o me golpeas.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en cerrar la puerta, por lo que no faltaron los curiosos que se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía entre la pareja. No era un secreto para nadie el hecho de que, Draco y Hermione, llevaban saliendo ya algún tiempo; no se niega que fue una sorpresa total, en especial para los amigo de ella, el enterarse sobre su relación. Pero nada que no se pudiera resolver tras una cantidad innumerable de charlas y algunas semanas para asimilarlo.

―No lo haría si no te portaras como un cretino ―dijo Hermione, despectivamente.

―Y yo no me portaría como un cretino si tú no me dieras razones ―respondió el Slytherin.

―¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es mi culpa? ¿En serio? ―Una expresión de incredulidad inundó el rostro de Hermione, incorporándose de la banca en la que se había apoyado―. Fue solo una estúpida carta.

―Sí, una maldita carta de nada más y nada menos que del gorila Krum. ―Las manos de Draco se apretaron en forma de puños, recordando el contenido del sobre que había leído esa mañana.

―No es mi problema que seas un fisgón y andes hurgando entre mis cosas. ―Hermione encogió los hombros, indiferente.

―Se cayó de tu mochila, por lo menos la hubieras ocultado mejor si no querías que yo la viera. ―Tras decir esto, le arrojó un pergamino echo bola y con signos de haber sido maltratado con anterioridad.

―De verdad que no te entiendo, Draco. Debes superar de una buena vez tu complejo de inferioridad con Viktor, porque eso es lo tienes. Por eso es que te expresas de él de esa manera. ―Hermione se cruzó de brazos, un poco más tranquila. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, percatándose por primera vez de los testigos que observaban, más que interesados, su discusión con Malfoy.

―Yo no tengo ningún complejo con ese idiota.

―¿Entonces cuál es tu problema con él? A ver, dime.

―No lo sé. Tal vez mi problema esté relacionado con que te envías cartitas de amor con ese bastardo a mis espaldas.

Una serie de murmullos se escucharon desde el exterior. La mayoría de asombro.

―¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? ―Hermione estaba shockeada por la acusación de Draco, y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por los demás que lo escucharon.

―¿Qué? ¿Me lo negaras? ―dijo Draco, en modo desafiante. En su mente ya la sentía contra las cuerdas.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tal cosa?

Hermione se acercó amenazante a Draco, olvidándose por completo de los espectadores al otro lado de la puerta.

―Para tu información ya he visto las otras. Así que es inútil que lo niegues cuando tú misma has guardado la evidencia. ―Él hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Hermione, observándola fijamente y regodeándose en su interior cuando la vio abrir la vio abrir la boca, pasmada.

―¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? No tienes ningún derecho de estar revisando mis cosas. Y el que yo reciba sus cartas y las guarde, no significa que corresponda a sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de ti y de Parkinson? ―dijo Hermione, soltando las palabras desdeñosamente.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy con esto? ―preguntó Draco, confundido por el cambio de tema.

―Oh, nada. No tiene que ver nada, a excepción que yo no me ando quejando cada vez que tienen sus citas románticas. ―Nuevamente, se escucharon las exclamaciones de sorpresa, provocando una sonrisa en Hermione al ver el rostro de Draco deformándose por la acusación.

―¿Cuáles citas románticas? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ―La firmeza en la voz de Draco se tambaleo un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura cuando vio la expresión de triunfo en la cara de Hermione.

―¿Quieres que te las recuerde todas? De acuerdo. Está la del fin de semana, la del martes, la de la semana anterior a esa…ah, sí, y también la de… ―Con sus dedos iba contando cada uno de los encuentros, hasta que Draco la interrumpió.

―Ya entendí. No tienes que repetírmelo. ―El Slytherin se masajeo las sienes, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza repentino. No esperaba que Hermione sacara a relucir aquella cuestión―. Sí, he salido un par de veces con Pansy. Bueno, han sido varias; pero solo lo hago porque fue mi novia antes y seguimos siendo amigos. No tiene nada de malo eso.

―Claro, y entonces tampoco tiene nada de malo que yo me escriba con Viktor. A pesar de que hayamos salido antes, seguimos siendo buenos amigos. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

―¡Pero no es lo mismo! Pansy ya no está interesada en mí, en cambio Krum si lo está. Yo lo sé.

Draco extendió los brazos, como queriendo hacer ver a Hermione algo que ella aún no lograba distinguir.

―Así que tú lo sabes, ¿no? ¡Todo lo sabes! ¿En qué planeta estoy como para no haber sido consciente del maravilloso poder de Adivinación del magnífico Draco Malfoy? Dios me libre.

El tono sarcástico en las palabras de Hermione irritó a Draco, a tal punto, que apretó fuertemente los labios. Sus puños se tensaron aún más, por la burla de la que estaba siendo parte.

―¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Ya estoy harta de tus malditos celos contra alguien que ni siquiera se encuentra en el país. Estoy cansada de todo esto.

―¿Qué tratas de decir? ―Los sentido de Draco rápidamente se pusieron en alerta, olvidándose de su enojo y anticipando lo que seguramente vendría a continuación.

―Estoy diciendo que ya no puedo seguir más tiempo con esto. Terminamos.

Hermione tomó sus cosas que había botado en el suelo y salió del salón, entre todas las voces que murmuraban sorprendidas ante lo que acababa de suceder. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Draco, que se quedó allí parado, sin hacer nada. Únicamente con la última frase dicha por la castaña, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Recibo comentarios de todo tipo, siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta el siguiente.**

**NB**


	2. Awaken

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**N/A**

**Les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

―Vamos, Draco. Tienes que superarlo.

―Sí, amigo. No es el fin del universo. Granger no es la única chica del colegio.

Draco ignoró los intentos de Theo y Blaise por animarlo. En cambio, mantuvo su vista fija en el fuego que brotaba de la chimenea en su sala común; ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

―¿Por lo menos quieres dejar ese pastel? Ya vas por la octava rebanada ―dijo Theo. Extendiendo su brazo, trató de alcanzar el plato que Malfoy sostenía con sus manos. Pero antes de poder acercarse, este alejó el postre y le dirigió una mirada fastidiada.

―Ya ni siquiera me dejan comer a gusto ―exclamó Draco, azotando el plato, aún con comida, sobre una de las mesas. Sin perder tiempo, Crabbe y Goyle se abalanzaron sobre el recipiente, ante las miradas de aversión de los tres chicos.

―Lamento decírtelo. Pero ya pasó una semana desde que rompieron. Semana en la que has actuado de lo más extraño. ―Theodore se sentó en uno de los sillones que quedaban de frente al rubio. Estaba preocupado por el comportamiento reciente que mostraba Draco y sabía que era momento de mantener una charla seria.

―¿A qué te refieres con extraño? ―Draco entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. No le gustaba el modo en que sus compañeros lo observaban y analizaban.

―Pues para empezar, te la has pasado comiendo hasta el triple de lo que solías hacerlo…y créeme, a ninguna chica le gusta un tipo pasado de peso. Sin ofender ―dijo Blaise, pasando relajadamente uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Draco.

―Casi no quieres hablar con nosotros, solamente sales de tu habitación para ir a clase, y ya casi desapareces tu colección de piedras preciosas de tanto que te la pasas puliéndolas. ―Theo continuó enlistando cada una de las cosas que Draco hacía desde ese día, hecho que irritó aún más a Draco.

―Tampoco ya te dan ganas de molestar a los niños de primero ―agregó Goyle.

―Gracias por estar tan atentos a mi vida. Ahora ya pueden ocuparse de la suya ―dijo irónicamente, subiendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

―Te decimos esto porque nos preocupas, Draquito. Antes cuando te peleabas con Granger, te la pasabas quejándote. Ahora ya ni eso. ―Blaise tomó un mechón de cabello claro y comenzó a juguetear con él, ganándose un manotazo de Malfoy.

―Creo que no has comprendido que esto no es una pelea. Ella terminó conmigo. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito búlgaro. ―Se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

―Oye, oye. Tampoco fue ella la única responsable ―dijo Theo.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces estás diciendo que también yo tuve la culpa? ―Draco se detuvo y se acercó a su amigo, que también se había puesto de pie.

―Sí, eso estoy diciendo. Ambos la tuvieron. Granger por ocultarte lo de las cartas y de algún modo seguir dándoles esperanzas a Krum; y tú, por seguir saliendo con Pansy. Eso no está bien, y no digo que no puedan ser amigos, pero lo que sucede es que a ella le sigues gustando.

―Por favor…

―Es cierto, Draco. Todo el mundo lo sabe ―dijo Blaise, desde el sillón.

―De todas maneras, eso ya no importa ahora. Granger ya no quiere ni verme. Es más, sé que me está evitando. ―Se dejó caer de nuevo en su lugar, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

―¿Y qué no puedes salir con alguien más? ―preguntó Crabbe, inocentemente. Draco lo observó como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

―Déjame explicártelo yo, Vincent. Para que lo entiendas mejor ―propuso Blaise, acercándose al joven―. Para Draco, Granger es como…una galleta, la mejor galleta que haya tenido el gusto de probar. Y esa galleta está entre un montón de dulces comunes y corrientes, y tú no quieres un dulce común, ¿o sí? ―Crabbe negó con la cabeza―. Pues es lo que le sucede a Draco. Si él ya supo lo que es tener a esa galleta, entonces ¿para qué va a querer conformarse con un montón de dulces que no se parecen en nada?

―¿Y no puede suceder que le llegue a aburrir esa galleta? ―Fue Goyle el que ahora intervino.

―No, porque cada vez que quiera probar cualquiera de esos otros caramelos, él se acordará de la galleta, y no podrá disfrutarlos. No le gustarán. ―Completó Blaise.

―Pero, ¿qué tal si le gusta alguno de los otros? Puede suceder, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Crabbe.

―Sí, puede suceder… ―dijo Zabini, con expresión pensativa―. Le puede suceder a cualquiera de nosotros. Pero no a Draco, y les diré por qué… ―Hizo una pausa cargada de expectación, antes de continuar―. La razón, es que nuestro querido amigo es un caprichoso obstinado…

―Gracias, Blaise… ―exclamó Draco, sarcásticamente.

―Por lo tanto, él no se conformará con cualquiera de los otros dulces. Ni pensarlo. A Draco, solo le interesará el mejor; él solo consume lo mejor. Eso nos lleva…

―A que Granger es la mejor… ―dijo Goyle, como si acabara de descubrir uno de los mayores secretos de la humanidad.

―¡Exacto! Ya me están entendiendo ―expresó el Slytherin, con satisfacción.

―Blaise… ―dijo Theo.

―¿Si?

―Es la metáfora más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida. ―Zabini se levantó del asiento, iracundo.

―¿Ridícula? Ridículo te voy a dejar…

Draco observaba con aburrimiento el intercambio de palabras entre sus dos compañeros. Concordaba con Nott en cuanto a la comparación de Hermione con una galleta; demasiado extraña y estúpida para su gusto. Pero una de las preguntas de Crabbe llamó su atención… ¿Podría él llegar a interesarse en alguien más? No lo sabía con exactitud, pues no tenía demasiada experiencia con las chicas. Antes de Granger, salió algunos meses con Pansy pero no funcionó. Tenía la idea de que todo terminaría del mismo modo si lo intentaba con alguna de las otras chicas de su casa, pues la mayoría eran similares en la forma de ser de su compañera y amiga; y salir con alguna de las otras casas, estaba descartado. Muchas lo odiaban y estaba muy consciente de ello.

Por otra parte, debía admitir que Zabini había acertado en una cosa: a él solamente le gustaba lo mejor. Aquello era una verdad y lo había olvidado.

Hermione era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, y a pesar de sus claras diferencias, él sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que pudiera remplazarla…Debía recuperarla. Hasta ese momento es que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y se marchó a su habitación; no podía concentrarse con todos sus compañeros hablando a la vez. Tenía que pensar en algo, pues ya bastante tiempo había perdido esa semana, hundiéndose solo en su miseria.

Aún no sabía cómo lo lograría, pero ya estaba decidido: Hermione Granger regresaría...

* * *

**¿Cómo ven? ¿Creen que Draco lo logrará? **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a quienes leen y a quienes siguen la historia. **

**Respondiendo a sus reviews, sí, será un Dramione, pero eso no exenta que juegue un poquito con los demás personajes. Solo para hacerlo más interesante ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Y recuerden: no le den alas a su ex. Creo que han captado mi mensaje :)**

**NB**


	3. Recognize

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, leyendo. A su alrededor había por lo menos media docena de libros abiertos, junto con algunas hojas sueltas donde ella misma escribía.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su amiga, Ginny Weasley, llegó a su habitación hasta que esta le dirigió la palabra, tras un buen rato de verla estudiar en silencio.

―Me asustaste Ginny. ¿Qué necesitas? ―dijo Hermione, sin levantar la vista de la página del libro que sostenía.

―Necesito que salgas de aquí. Ya llevas encerrada más de ocho horas, ¿no estás cansada? ―preguntó, acomodándose en una de las orillas de la cama, el único espacio que no ocupaban los pesados volúmenes.

―Estoy demasiado ocupada para pensar siquiera en cansarme. ―Hermione sumergió su pluma en el tintero, ignorándola.

―¡Basta, Hermione! Deja de fingir que estás bien cuando claramente no es así. ―Ginny le arrebató el pergamino logrando que, por primera vez desde que había llegado, le dirigiera la mirada.

La castaña trató de quitárselo pero Ginny lo alejó de su alcance.

―¿Quieres darme eso? ―exclamó Hermione, impaciente.

―No lo haré, hasta que hables conmigo.

―¿Y qué quieres que te diga, exactamente? ―Hermione cruzó los brazos. Era la tercera vez en la semana que Ginny la interrogaba y ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

―Quiero saber cómo estás. ¿No te sientes triste? ―Ginny la observó, comprensivamente.

―¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No es como si me tuviera que poner a llorar cada vez que camino por algún pasillo. ―Hermione estaba a la defensiva, pues no quería hablar con nadie.

―Eso ya lo hiciste los primeros dos días, ¿recuerdas? ―Ginny sonrió ante la respuesta irónica de su amiga. Hermione bufó intentando concentrarse de nuevo en sus libros―. ¿Has tratado de hablar con él?

―No, claro que no. No tengo ningún motivo para buscarlo, además estoy segura de que me está evitando ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo miras en clase ―preguntó, suspicaz.

―Pues…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Lavender y Parvati, que se detuvieron abruptamente en cuanto notaron sus presencias.

―Lamentamos haberlas interrumpido. Nosotras ya nos vamos ―se disculpó Parvati, volviendo sobre sus pasos―. Ven, Lavender…

―¿Están hablando de Malfoy? Oh, Hermione… Cuánto siento que el hurón te haya dejado ―dijo Lavender, cerrando la puerta y sentándose a un lado de la castaña.

―Malfoy no me dejó…Yo terminé con él ―enfatizó Hermione. Se removió en su lugar, jalando con sus manos uno de los libros que su compañera aplastó al sentarse.

―Estoy tan apenada. Yo sabía que no iban a durar demasiado, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando me enteré. Desearía haber estado allí contigo…

―Por supuesto que te habría encantado estar allí… ―murmuró Hermione, sarcásticamente.

―¿Y tú estás bien? ―le preguntó esta vez Parvati, haciéndose un espacio junto a Ginny.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, casi llevándose a Lavender en el proceso.

―¿Por qué todos me preguntan cómo estoy? ¿Qué no entienden que quiero estar sola? ―Hermione alzó la voz, asustando a sus compañeras. Comenzó a apilar sus pertenencias, dispuesta a marcharse a algún lugar aislado. Sin embargo, la mano de Ginny la detuvo cuando trató de alcanzar su mochila.

―Aguarda, Hermione. No es que queramos molestarte, sino que podemos entender cómo te sientes. ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte?

―Por la simple razón de que no necesito ayuda. Estoy bien. Sí, terminé con Malfoy, y sí, no es la mejor experiencia del mundo, pero estoy perfectamente. Es más, él también debe estar de maravilla. Sobre todo porque ahora Parkinson tiene el camino libre ―le respondió Hermione, amargamente.

―¡Vaya! Así que es eso… ―exclamó Lavender, perspicaz.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Hermione la observó con desconfianza desde donde estaba parada.

―¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es cierto! ¡Estás celosa de Pansy Parkinson! ―gritó Parvati, pensando lo mismo que su amiga. Ambas se echaron a reír al ver el rostro desencajado de Hermione.

―¿Qué? ―Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

―¿Lo dicen en serio? ―Se dirigió Ginny a ambas chicas―. Por supuesto que está celosa de ella. Si no fuera así, no le hubiera reclamado de eso a Malfoy.

―Gracias, Ginny. ―Hermione le mostró una mirada severa a la pelirroja, pero esta la ignoró deliberadamente.

―Bueno, pero hablando ya en serio…Si yo fuera tú, sí estaría preocupada, Hermione ―dijo Lavender, fingiendo examinar sus uñas.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Pues porque es obvio que a Parkinson le sigue gustando. Es más, hasta puedo asegurar que ella planeo todo esto para poder quedarse con él.

―¿Ustedes creen…?

―No lo sé. Dudo que haya planeada todo; hasta el más mínimo detalle ―intervino Parvati.

―Por supuesto que no, pero ella tuvo que haber hecho algo, ¿no crees? Al menos a mí me parece muy tonto el que hayan terminado por una tonta discusión… ¡Si es lo que hacen todos los días!

Hermione observaba a las tres chicas hablar, pero por alguna razón se sintió repentinamente desconectada. A su mente volvieron todas esas preguntas que surgieron desde el momento en que salió de aquella aula, donde dejó a Draco solo. Había estado reprimiendo esos pensamientos, o al menos lo intentó, esperando poder olvidarlo todo. Sin embargo, ahora todos esos temores regresaban a ella; dudas que no se había atrevido a compartir, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga.

―Entonces, ¿ustedes piensan que exageré al terminar con él?

Las tres se quedaron calladas, observando a Hermione que lucía un rostro afligido.

―¿Por qué guardaste esas cartas, Hermione? ―preguntó Ginny, cautelosamente.

―Viktor sigue siendo mi amigo…no podía tirarlas y ya; aún tenemos una especie de lazo...Pero creo que de alguna forma quise tener ese mismo vínculo con Malfoy… ¡Ay! Ya no sé qué estoy diciendo.

―Habla, Hermione. Es la única forma en que te vas a sentir mejor. ―Parvati se acercó a Hermione, y tomando su mano de dio un suave apretón, inspirándole confianza.

―Todo el tiempo que duró nuestra relación no podía dejar de compararlos. Ambos son tan distintos… Viktor me envía cartas y me escribe cosas tan lindas que, no lo sé…creo que en algún momento deseé que Draco hiciera lo mismo…pero él no es así. No es tan cursi, y lo aprecio en verdad porque yo tampoco lo soy. Creo que me acostumbré un poco a esa ternura de Viktor y por eso decidí conservar algo de ello… Qué estupidez.

―¿Estás diciendo entonces que sigues queriendo a Krum? ―preguntó Lavender, atónita.

―¡No! Claro que no, solo lo veo como un amigo.

―¿Segura que no fue por él que terminaste con Malfoy? ―Ginny quería asegurarse de que aquel no fue el móvil para la decisión de su amiga.

―No. Ese día Malfoy me estuvo reclamando por esto, casi diciéndome que lo engañaba con Viktor…Entonces yo le dije sobre sus "citas" con Parkinson y que no tenía ningún derecho para reclamarme cuando está él haciendo algo peor. Porque lo mío con Viktor es una simple amistad, ¿pero ellos? ¡Salen juntos! ¡Y en mi cara! ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir?

―Tranquila, Hermione. Escucha, creo que pudieron haber resuelto esto sin haber terminado. Ambos están mal, pero hay una solución. Deberías hablar con él ―dijo Ginny.

―Tiene razón. Pero tienes que hacerlo pronto porque como bien dijiste, Parkinson tiene vía libre y no dudo que se haya acercado a él esta semana ―apoyó Parvati.

―¡Alto, alto! Oigan, si Malfoy en verdad quiere a Hermione, no se va a dejar engatusar por cualquiera. Yo te recomendaría que esperes unos días a que él se disculpe contigo, casi toda la culpa es suya ―exclamó Lavender.

―En parte es cierto, ¿pero no crees que así le das más terreno a Pansy? ―cuestionó Parvati.

―Tal vez…

―Yo creo que primero debe pensar bien en lo que le dirá…Mira, Hermione, lo que tienes que hacer es…

De nuevo Hermione fungió como espectadora ante las sugerencias de las tres chicas. No estaba segura de que haber hablado con ellas fue una buena idea, pues ahora tenía más dudas que al inicio…

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad a todas! Espero que tengan muy felices fiestas y se la pasen genial con sus seres queridos. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Gracias a todas las lectoras y seguidoras de esta pequeña historia que no tiene mucho que comenzó, pero que hago con mucho amor. Les deseo lo mejor y que haya muchos dramiones y fics de sus OTP en estas fechas.**

**Muchos abrazos y nos leemos pronto.**

**N.B.**


	4. Awareness

**N/A**

**¡Hola! Muchos meses desde la última actualización. Espero me perdonen, pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no ha sido el mejor año, y pues en general estoy bien y espero que ustedes también. Se me fue terriblemente la inspiración y sin computadora y poquito tiempo, la verdad se me ha complicado escribir. Pero bueno… ya dejaré de quejarme y ahora sí el capítulo.**

**Por cierto leí los capítulo anteriores y encontré algunos errores que corregiré lo más pronto que pueda, espero que en este no haya pero si no, déjenmelo saber**

**DISCLAIMER. Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—Cambié de opinión, no creo que sea buena idea…

—No seas cobarde, Malfoy.

Draco se sostuvo como pudo de una columna, casi perdiendo el equilibrio por el fuerte empujón que Blaise le dio. Maldiciendo en voz baja y observando enfadado a su compañero que le sonreía, avanzó con paso lento hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dejándose caer con pesadez en uno de los lugares vacíos.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor, incluso Hermione. Ella parecía distante, moviendo el tenedor distraídamente en su plato y con la cabeza recostada sobre una de sus palmas, mientras Harry y Ron, sentados frente a ella, hablaban de algo que a la castaña parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto.

Draco seguía atentamente sus movimientos. La noche anterior había decidido que tenía que hablar con ella para tratar de arreglar todo ese desastre… Pero ahora había comenzado a dudar, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar o qué decirle.

De pronto, Hermione se levantó y junto con sus amigos comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor para entrar a su primera clase. Draco soltó el vaso de jugo de calabaza que había tomado y salió casi disparado detrás de ella hacia el pasillo, ignorando a alguien que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Es ahora o nunca —se dijo a sí mismo para infundirse ánimo—. ¡Granger!

Hermione se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz. Lo había visto entrar e ir a su mesa hacía apenas unos minutos con sus compañeros, pero no había pensado que se acercaría a hablar con ella. Hermione aún no se sentía lista para hacerlo.

Harry y Ron voltearon a verlo sin poder creer que tuviese el valor de dirigirse a su amiga. Cuando Hermione les contó acerca de su relación, ellos tardaron algo de tiempo en aceptarla. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que les gustara la idea.

Ahora que estaban separados, y tras enterarse de los motivos por los que sucedió, ambos chicos confirmaron la clase de persona que ellos creían que era Malfoy, es decir, un ser despreciable y odioso que se había atrevido a romperle el corazón a su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí, Malfoy? —dijo Ron, colocándose frente a Hermione en una posición a la defensiva.

—Hermione no quiere hablar contigo, así que vete por donde llegaste. —Harry hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo, sacando su varita en el proceso.

Draco observó a los Gryffindor y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—Vine a hablar con Granger, no con ustedes, par de tontos. Y por lo menos ahorita, no la he escuchado a ella decir que no quiera.

Ambos la observaron, esperando su respuesta. Hermione miraba fijamente a Draco sin estar completamente segura de qué hacer.

—Hermione… —murmuró Ron.

—Adelántese ustedes, chicos. En un rato los alcanzo.

—¡No! No te dejaremos sola con él —le respondió Harry, tratando de hacerla razonar.

—Ya la escucharon, ahora lárguense…

—Malfoy… —Hermione frunció los labios, reprobando su modo de expresarse.

Tras un par de minutos en los que Harry y Ron intentaron que la castaña desistiera de su decisión, y obteniendo su negativa, ambos se fueron por el pasillo hacia el aula de Transformaciones, no sin antes dirigirle a Draco una mirada llena de rencor, cosa que él dejó pasar por alto pues en ese momento no le convenía enfrascarse en una pelea con ellos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos y con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro.

Draco no sabía exactamente cómo comenzar, así que optó por lo más fácil.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó.

Hermione dudó un segundo antes de responder.

—En realidad, bastante bien… —Lo último que ella deseaba era que Malfoy la viera en un estado de vulnerabilidad, así que no le importaba decir alguna que otra mentira a medias.

—¿En serio? —Algo le decía a Draco que Hermione no estaba siendo sincera, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Sí, ¿tú cómo has estado? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

—Muy bien, de hecho… —Del mismo modo que Hermione, Malfoy tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrarse débil frente a ella. Al menos no en ese momento, en que ella parecía normal como si no le hubiera afectado en nada su rompimiento. Por algún motivo eso lo llenó de frustración.

Hermione estudió su expresión tranquila, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza y decepción.

—Me alegra por ti… —No sabía qué más decir. Esperó a que Draco dijera algo más pero nada salía de los labios de él—. Debo ir a clase...

Hermione dio media vuelta para marcharse pero la mano del Slytherin sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—No te vayas todavía… Yo… —Hizo una pausa, inseguro de continuar—. Creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó.

—¿Tú crees? —Hermione sostuvo su mochila con fuerza. La profundidad en los ojos del rubio la ponía demasiado nerviosa, no quería que él notara el leve temblor de sus manos.

—Sí, creo que ambos cometimos errores y dijimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, calculando sus siguientes palabras—. Lamento haber leído tu correspondencia, pero sigo pensando que debiste haberme contado sobre las cartas.

Hermione no esperaba una disculpa por su parte, él no acostumbraba a hacer eso más que en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, la aliviaba un poco el que reconociera que había hecho mal al hurgar entre sus cosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no debiste haber hecho aquello, y que tal vez debí contarte que sigo escribiéndome con Viktor… Pero tú no puedes controlarme y decirme con quién puedo hablar y con quién no, eso es una decisión mía. Yo no estoy alentando a Krum a nada, nunca le he dado a entender que quiero algo más con él, así que no entiendo la razón de tus celos.

Draco no dijo nada inmediatamente, analizando cada una de las cosas que ella le dijo. En su cabeza se decía que quizá había sido un poco irracional con sus celos, pero no podía evitarlo; el que Hermione se lo ocultara lo había hecho sentir engañado. En algo ella tenía razón, él no podía ordenarle qué hacer y qué no hacer, de eso estaba consciente.

—Es cierto, creo que exagere un poco y trataré de no hacerlo más, pero tú tampoco puedes decirme con quién debo juntarme o no. Y eso incluye a Pansy.

Hermione sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar su nombre.

—Pero es que eso es totalmente diferente, aún le gustas a Parkinson. Lo único que logras al salir constantemente con ella es hacerle creer que sigues interesado en ella —habló apresuradamente, sin poder creer lo ciego que era Draco.

—Eso mismo pienso yo de ti con Krum. —Él no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué le reprochaba todo aquello si ella hacía exactamente lo mismo. Frunció el ceño; de nuevo ella tenía algo de razón…—. Escucha, Pansy y yo somos amigos, salimos por un tiempo pero eso se acabó. Jamás dejaría que ella se interpusiera…

—Pero ya lo hizo... —contestó Hermione, desviando la vista—. No te estoy diciendo que dejes de hablarle, por supuesto que ese no es mi objetivo. Solo quería que entendieras que debes mantener cierta distancia con ella, al menos por respeto a mí.

—Eso es lo que yo también te pido, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo. Por eso creo que debemos darnos un tiempo… —Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione hizo un gesto con su mano, silenciándolo—. Yo no quisiera… Pero tú no confías en mí, y yo tampoco confío en ti y ambos lo sabemos…

Se sintió estúpida por sentir de repente ganas de llorar. Con dificultad contuvo aquel impulso, pero sin dejar de tener un nudo en la garganta.

Draco quería decirle que se equivocaba, que él sí confiaba en ella pero entonces supo que si así fuese en realidad, no hubiera revisado sus pertenencias en primer lugar.

—Pienso que necesitamos un poco de espacio, para pensar bien en lo que queremos y concentrarnos en cada uno, ¿no lo crees?

El Slytherin asintió levemente. Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse, sin responder a ningún movimiento. Respiró profundamente, pensando que Hermione Granger, por algún motivo, casi siempre tenía la razón… pero él no quería aceptarlo. No quería que aquello fuera definitivo, no quería que ella lo dejara.

—Ya se me hizo tarde. Adiós, Draco… —Y sin más, Hermione se fue, dejándolo solo y aturdido en medio del pasillo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Un poco dramático, lo sé, pero no se preocupen pronto vendrán cosas más alegres. Pueden escribir en los review para saber si les gustó o no, o qué hubiesen hecho ustedes**

**No les prometo cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo pero espero no tardar demasiado jaja siempre digo eso. Cómo sea, cuídense mucho y nos leemos próximamente.**

**NB**


End file.
